


Quit it or I'll bite

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean's cursed to be a cat, and he gets a little bitey
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708993
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Quit it or I'll bite

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the tumblr prompt, "Quit it or I'll bite"

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” Dean thought as a growl vibrated through his chest. Sam was poking at his paws with glee, like an obnoxious two year old with no impulse control. Didn’t he know cats—even ‘once human before they were cursed by an asshole witch’ cats—hated having their paws touched?

“I don’t think he likes that,” Cas said, gently lifting Dean from where he sat primly on the bunker’s war table.

Dean growled again, struggling to get away, but Cas’ arms wrapped securely around him as he cradled him to his chest and after a moment, Dean decided it wasn’t so bad. At least Sam wasn’t poking at his paws anymore.

“Are you sure he likes that?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised with a half grin on his face.

“No,” Cas said, gently scritching behind Dean’s ear, “but I saw a youtube video once that said it helps to hold cats firmly when they’re upset.”

Dean would’ve rolled his eyes if he was still human, but he had to admit it felt pretty good being hugged to Cas’ chest. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

“He’s purring,” Cas said, looking down at Dean with a smile.

Dean realized his chest was vibrating against his will. He actually was purring, and he couldn’t stop it. He was being held in his best friend’s arms and he was _ purring_.

Sam cackled. “Oh my god, that’s adorable.”

Dean hissed at him, but couldn’t help snuggling a little deeper into Cas’ arms. Maybe this curse wasn’t so bad after all. He was definitely going to bite Sam as soon as Cas let him go, though.


End file.
